


Empty vases

by aoiasahina, padlockandpastels



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, F/M, literally only f/m for like one scene, one sided crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiasahina/pseuds/aoiasahina, https://archiveofourown.org/users/padlockandpastels/pseuds/padlockandpastels
Summary: Veronica doesn't show up for their date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me and my friend both had the same prompt for a Mcnamawyer fanfiction, here's my version.

She’s glad she got a watch for her 15th birthday now. It had been a gift from her

now _ — _ _ dead _ _ — _ best friend. Heather McNamara had offered the blonde a puzzled look at that party. 

 

_ “A watch?” she asked. “Thanks, Heather.” the cheerleader cocked her head to the side. “I wasn’t expecting that.” the young teen commented.  _

 

_ Heather Chandler only smiled, gesturing to the red one that sat on her own pale wrist. “Me and Duke have one. Think of it like—a best friend necklace.”  _

 

_ McNamara had rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say. I’m never gonna use it though, that’s why there’s clocks, Heather.” _

 

Heather had checked her watch more times in the last hour than she had in the last two years. Her knee bounced under the table anxiously. Maybe she said the wrong time _ — _ no, she had said seven. She had rehearsed asking out the newly found Heather too many times. She wouldn't have screwed it up.

 

_ She’s just late.  _ Heather glanced down at her yellow watch.  _ 8:07.  _ A waiter cleared his throat.  _ Maybe Veronica’s car just broke down.  _

 

“Miss?”

 

_ Or she’s sick. We can just reschedule _ _ — _ _ then why didn’t she call _ _? _

 

“Miss?” 

 

McNamara’s head snapped up at the man. He offered a lopsided smile. “Are you ready to order?” 

 

“I _ — _ ” her grip on the bouquet of flowers in her hand tightened. “Have a good night.” she grumbled, dropping a five dollar bill on the table for her one soda and slipping out the door. 

 

The night’s air seemed suffocating. Her black heels clicked against the sidewalk pavement. She tugged the cardigan around herself tighter. The wind in Sherwood, Ohio suddenly seemed colder. 

 

She gave a small bitter laugh. Heather had barely expected Veronica to like her, much less  _ accept  _ her date offer. Sure, the brunette hadn’t even shown up. In Heather’s mind, she was just lucky she made it this far. 

 

As she duly kicked at the cemente, a faint buzzing filled her ears. Blue eyes flickered up. The glow of the neon 7/11 sign illuminated her small figure. Shades of green and blue coated the parking lot, along with the black car sitting out front. Ha. That almost looked like _ — _

Veronica’s wearing a blue dress that Heather saw her wear for picture day last month. Her hair is pulled back into a ponytail with a black hair tie and her darker skin is shaded red with a blush. Heather can tell that much just looking through the glass. 

 

The  _ couple  _ wavered in front of the slushie machine, laughing about something. JD’s babbling about something while flashing a white grin and Veronica can’t seem to get enough of it. 

 

The senior stumbled back, nearly crashing into the car.  _ Why is she even surprised?  _ Had she just accepted her stupid date as a joke? Heather winced at the thought. What if Veronica had told Duke? The whole school would know. She’d be a laughing stock for sure. 

 

She goes cold as brown eyes glance up. Veronica Sawyer’s laughter slowly fades, and Heather sees her drop the slushie in the trashcan. The eye contact only lasts a few seconds but Heather feels everything crashing down. 

 

Then slowly, the gears start to turn. Veronica’s walking towards the glass door.  _ Oh.  _ Heather steps back, breathing heavy.  _ Oh. She’s walking tow— _

 

_ “Heather!” _

 

You could have mistaken Heather for a member of the track team in that moment. It’s a moment of realization and she’s  _ running.  _ She dropped the roses. She dropped the stupid 20 dollar roses in the gutter while running away from meant to be date. 

 

She couldn’t hear Veronica’s panicked yelling over her sudden sobs. 

 

Heather can barely breathe when she finally gets to her house, freckled face flushed from crying. Her Dad isn’t home, he never is. She shuffled into the hallway, with choked hiccups. She can hear the phone in the kitchen ringing. Ringing. Ringing.  _ Ringing.  _

 

She walks past the empty vase on the kitchen counter, but she doesn’t pick up the phone. 


End file.
